pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb
Phineas and Ferb & Wreck-It Ralph Movie Summary TBA Scenes TBA Songs #(USA&EU) Blinded By Light (PF&Wreck-It Ralph Remix) By Masashi Hamauza&Owl City fet. Utada Hikaru (JP) Hikari (PF&Wreck-It Ralph Remix) By Utada Hikaru #Apache (Jump on It) performed by The Sugarhill Gang #Quirky Worky Song performed by Danny Jacobs #Sugar Rush performed by AKB48 #Evil Jingle performed by Bowling for Soup # Bug Hunt by Skrillix #Blow performed by Ke$ha #Firework performed by Katy Perry #When Can I See You Again by Owl City #Heroes(DFF012) (PF&Wreck-It Ralph Remix) By Takeharu Ishimoto&AKB48 End Credits TBA Characters descriptions *Phineas Flynn - TBA *Ferb Fletcher - TBA *Candace Flynn - TBA *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro - TBA *Perry the Platypus - TBA *Dr. Doofenshmirtz - TBA *Baljeet - TBA *Buford von Stomm - TBA *Wreck-It Ralph - TBA *Fix-It Felix Jr. - TBA *Vanellope Von Schweetz - TBA *Sergeant Calhoun - TBA *Lightning-TBA Running Gags TBA Background Information TBA Production Information TBA Continuity TBA Credits TBA Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *John C. Riley as Wreck-It Ralph *Sarah Silverman as Vanellope Von Schweetz *Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix Jr., Irving *Jane Lynch as Sergeant Calhoun *Alan Tudyk as King Candy/Turbo *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Keke Palmer as Cathy Flynn *Bridget Mendler as Miranda Fletcher *Debby Ryan as Helen *Roger Criag Smith as Sonic The Hedgehog *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford von Stomm *Mitchell Musso as Jeremy Johnson *Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano *Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn-Fletcher *Richard O'Brien as Lawrence Fletcher *John Viener as Norm *Olivia Olson as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl Karl *Mindy Kaling as Taffyta Muttonfudge *Katie Lowes as Candlehead *Jamie Elman as Rancis Fluggerhead *Josie Trinidad as Jubileena Bing-Bing *Crymbre Walk as Crumelina DiCaramello *Matt Bennett as Gloyd Orangeboar *Monique Coleman as Snowanna Rainbeau *Leon Thomas III as Swizzle "The Swizz" Malarkey *Jenette McCurdy as Adorabeezle Winterpop *Jamie Lynn Spears as Minty Zaki *Rich Moore as Sour Bill, Zangief *Adam Carolla as Wynnchel *Horatio Sanz as Duncan *Cymphonique Miller as Holly *Isabella Acres as Katie *Isabella Murad as Milly *Ariel Winter as Gretchen *Madison Pettis as Adyson *Tiffany Espensen as Holly *Joe Lo Trugilo as Markowski *Ed O'Niell as Mr. Litwak *Dennis Haysbert as General Hologram *Edie McClurg as Mary *Raymond Persi as Mayor Gene, Cyril the Zombie *Jess Harnell as Don *Rachael Harris as Deanna *Skylar Astin as Roy *Maurice LaMarche as Root Beer Tapper *Stefanie Scott as Moppet Girl *John DiMaggio as Beard Papa *Brandon Scott as Kohut *Tim Mertens as Dr. Brad Scott *Kevin Deters as Clyde *Gerald C. Rivers as M. Bison *Martin Jarvis as Satine *Brian Kesinger as Cyborg *Phil Johnston as Surge Protector *Kyle Hebert as Ryu *Reuben Langdon as Ken Masters *Jamie Sparer Roberts as Yuni Verse *Ali Hillis as Lighting(Final Fantasy XIII) Cameos *Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) *Mario (Super Mario Bros.) *Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) *Rosalina (Super Mario Galaxy) *Kat and Ana (WarioWare) *Ashley (WarioWare: Touched) *Toon Link (Legend of Zelda) *Pikachu (Pokemon) *Jigglypuff (Pokemon) *Lucario (Pokemon) *Munchlax (Pokemon) *Mr. Game and Watch (Game and Watch) *Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) *AiAi (Super Monkey Ball) *Billy Hatcher (Billy Hatcher) *Tails (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *Rayman (Rayman) *Globox (Rayman) *The Raving Rabbids (Rabbids) *Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) *Spyro (Spyro) *Sgt. James Byrd (Spyro) *Gill Grunt (Skylanders) *Trigger Happy (Skylanders) *Spike (Ape Escape) *Kratos (God of War) *Sweeth Tooth (Twisted Metal) *Jak (Jak and Daxter) *Daxter (Jak and Daxter) *Big Daddy (Bioshock) *Ratchet (Ratchet and Clank) *Clank (Ratchet and Clank) *Captain Qwark (Ratchet and Clank) *Fat Princess (Fat Princess) *Parappa (Parappa the Rapper) *PJ Berri (Parappa the Rapper) *Sunny Funny (Parappa the Rapper) *Katy Kat (Parappa the Rapper) *Lammy (Parappa the Rapper) *Ma-San (Parappa the Rapper) *Chop Chop Master Onion (Parappa the Rapper) *Sackboy (Little Big Planet) *Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper) *Bentley (Sly Cooper) *Murray (Sly Cooper) *Pacman (Pac Man) *Inky (Pac Man) *Blinky (Pac Man) *Pinky (Pac Man) *Klonoa (Klonoa) *Q*bert (Q*bert) *Coily (Q*bert) *Slick (Q*bert) *Sam (Q*bert) *Ugg (Q*bert) *Kano (Mortal Kombat) *Chun-Li (Street Fighter II) *cammy (Street Fighter II) *Blanka (Street Fighter II) *Neff (Altered Beast) *Paperboy (Paperboy) *Knight (Joust) *Ostrich (Joust) *Mishaela (Shining Force) *Diablo (Diablo) *Sauron (Primal Rage) *Mega Man (Mega Man) *Dr. Willy (Mega Man) *A Green Alien (Space Invaders) *Toro Inoue (Together Everywhere!) *Banjo (Banjo and Kazooie) *Kazooie (Banjo and Kazooie) *Samus Aran (Metroid) *Fox McCould (Starfox) *Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid) *Maxwell (Super Scribblenauts) *Evil Maxwell (Super Scribblenauts) *Spongebob Squarepants (Nicktoons) *Timmy Turner (Nicktoons) *Jimmy Neutron (Nicktoons) *Danny Phantom (Nicktoons) *Crocker (Nicktoons) *Plankton (Nicktoons) *Professor Calamitus (Nicktoons) *Vlad Platimus (Nicktoons) *Technus (Nicktoons) Category:Films Category:Movie Category:Fan-Fiction Movie Category:Fan-Fiction Movies Category:Movies Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Candace Flynn Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Dr. Doofenshmirtz Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Crossovers